


The Facility

by D_cassidy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_cassidy/pseuds/D_cassidy
Summary: There’s a facility in the combat zone where many experiments were in the basement in a frozen stasis, but they’ve proven to be quite dangerous and starting to wake up. There’s no way the Commonwealth will make it out alive if they do, so Nat Benton, MacCready, Derrick Cassidy, and Nick Valentine set out to destroy the facility the experiments reside in before it’s too late.





	The Facility

**Author's Note:**

> (Read the summery for backstory I’m dumb)

“You have to get out of here!” Derrick ordered, shaking off MacCready’s death-grip on his shoulder.

“There’s no way in /hell/ I’m leaving you here, damn it! Mac protested, grabbing again for any part of Derrick, catching his upper arm. “You are going to come back /alive/! Back with me, back with Duncan!”

“If I don’t stay /the rest/ of you won’t make it out alive!”

“I don’t care about that!” MacCready pleaded, wiping his damp eyes with his sleeve. “At least if we die, we die together! I’m not losing you!”

Derrick shook his head and looked past MacCready’s shoulder. “Nick!” He summoned, looking MacCready in the eye once again. “I love you so fucking much, and I love Duncan so fucking much, and that’s why you’re gonna leave me here, right now. “ He leaned up, kissing MacCready as if it were the last time he would.

Mac went to protest once again, but he was grabbed from behind by a metal hand. Nick dragged him away, having to put up with a fight, but was later aided by Nat. Derrick looked back through the tears in his eyes. At his first friend, his only father figure, and the love of his life. Through the burry lens of saltwater, he would see Nat in tears, standing up and hiving a soldiers salute with her free arm, the other restraining Mac, Nick doing the same. Derrick smiled and laughed through a sob or two, saluting them both before they left the facility.

Derrick turned towards the main control panel. “Alright, ladies, let’s get this over with.” He worked his way through different passwords and firewalls, until he got to the ‘complete self destruct’ order, for in case any experiments went wrong. He took out his Polaroid that Piper had taken of his and Mac. He needed to see his face one more time. “I’ll always love you, Robby... please don’t forget me...”

“/Complete Self Destruct Sequence Enabled/“

The monitor showed a 10 second count down.

Derrick took the time to recap his life in his head.

/7/

His days back in the vault, all his little friends, just as orphaned as he was.

/6/

The day Nat picked him up in a trade visit and snuck him out. Her teaching him how to shoot.

/5/

His relationship with Deacon. No matter how considerably flawed, it was a connection he wouldn’t trade for anything.

/4/

Nick, Piper, Travis, Cait, and Hancock. All being the closest thing to a dad and real siblings he’d ever had.

/3/

Nat, his magical but psychopathic big sister, who’d giver her life for him, and now he was going to return the favor.

/2/

Duncan, helping Derrick learn how to be a responsible adult, not just a wild teenager.

/1/

Robert Joseph MacCready. His best friend in the roughest times. His lover in the best of times. His warmth, his home, his rock. The one person that he trusted with his life, and now he was going to take it for his own, and give it to them. His family, the first real family he had, and it took him 17 years to find it. He had 6 years with them, and that's all he'd ever had.

"/self destruct initiated/"

\----

Nat and Nick felt the wave of heat and power as the facility went up, but didn't turn back. They couldn't bare the thought of seeing that Derrick had been reduced to: fire and ash. But MacCready wouldn't have that. He ripped away from them bother and turned around. A mushroom cloud, high as the clouds. Red and yellow, and a gray cloud of dust arising from below it. He broke down, falling to his knees, not attempting to hold back any tears now.

"Mac-- no, don't look at it--" Nat raced to his side, kneeling beside him.

He buried his hands in his face, sobbing so hard his voice would crack now and then. He was speaking, rambling incoheriant things about loving Derrick, and how he shouldn't have let him stay, or how he should have stay with him.

Nat tried to hug him but Mac pushed her away without remorse, knocking her back on her elbows. "Shh, shh, I know-- god-- fuck, I know..." Nat wrapped her arms tightly around him again, so he couldn't shake her off until he calmed down. He continued to sob and cry for a while. Finally his sobs and shivers reduced to whimpers and sniffles, and he was calm.

They made their way back to Sanctuary. The moment they walked into Sanctuary was the moment Nat realized she’d have to report the news. To everyone. Everyone Derrick ever loved, and everyone who ever loved him. And Duncan... oh god, Duncan. How to explain that to a child of only 8 years was beyond her knowledge. Fuck.

“Hey, doll. Where’d you guys get off to?” Deacon asked, putting his arm around Nat’s waist. “Jesus, Cread, you look like you haven’t slept in—“

“Dee, um, how about you go to the house? I’ll meet you there.” Nat offered, trying to save Mac anymore misery.

“Sure, but seriously, what’s up? You guys look like you just—“

“I’ll see you at home, Dee,” Nat cut him off. She didn’t want his analogy to be too accurate and cause her to breakdown. Deacon was a little taken aback but nodded and did as he was told. ‘Deacon.’ She thought. ‘Deacon will probably take this almost as hard as Mac.’

“I think...” Mac began. “I think I should tell him... it makes... more sense...”

“Are you sure?” Nat asked, putting a hand on MacCready’s shoulder.

“Let him do it,” Nick answered for him. “Deacon and MacCready will feel a kind of pain only they can understand. It might make it easier for the both of them, knowing they aren’t alone.”

“Trust me, Nick. Nothing can make this easier.” Mac responded, taking off his hat, messing with his hair, anxiously. Normally he’d be holding Derrick right now. Holding his hand, had an arm around his waist, playing with his hair. Now he’d never feel those again. Not a strand of his hair, not an inch of his skin. It was all gone. For the second time. He took a shaking breath as he adjusted Derrick’s wedding ring on his right ring finger.

—-

MacCready knocked on Deacon and Nat’s door. Deacon answered, Nat being around the neighborhood, having to spread the bad news.

“MacCready?”

“Can I uh... Can I come in...?”

Deacon tilted his head in query, but nodded and walked inside, leaving the door open for him to enter. “What’s up?” Deacon sat on the couch and Mac joined him there.

“We went to take down the facility, the one just south of the combat zone, you know?”

“The one with all the experiments, yeah?”

“Yeah. Turns out, those experiments are highly dangerous and were getting out. There are thousands of those things down there, and they were all awake, with no way to sedate them again.”

“So you nuked the place, huh?” Deacon grinned with pride, mostly for Nat’s supposed contribution.

MacCready winced and looked down. “Let me finish.” He cleared his throat. “We were able to get in to an upper floor and found the controls. Which included a self destruct. But there was only a ten second clock on it. Not enough time to get down all those stairs, and there weren’t any windows that had a survivable fall-height. So someone would have to stay in.”

It was so subtle due to the shades, but Deacon’s demeanor shifted as it dawned on him that there was one head missing from the returning group.

“No way we were gonna let Nick do it, not that he wanted to. And we knew I couldn’t, I got Duncan. And Nat has you...”

“No,” Deacon said, his body language tensing as he began to get the picture.

“I didn’t want him to... god, I /begged/ him not to. I used every guilt trip I could think of, but...” Mac could feel his throat tightening up, and his face getting hot. “Fuck... he was so brave, you know? Like a knight. A short, gay little knight and h-he— he saved us all, and probably half the Common, and just...”

“No, no he didn’t. He wouldn’t just— he’s brave and all but he’s no superhero.” Deacon pleaded, trying to catch MacCready in some kind of sick joke.

“No he’s not... God, I wish he had been, though... then maybe he could have made it out before... b-..before...” He felt the tears finally break over the arch of his lower eyelids. He cursed and wiped his face on his sleeve.

He looked at Deacon, waiting, searching for some kind of reaction. At first it was blank. Blank as he could be. but just beyond some tinted plastic, his eyes told every detail of his sorrow. Soon a few streams broke out from under his glasses, as Deacon’s emotional structure started to deteriorate.

“H-he’s...”

Mac nodded, clutching his hat tightly in his hands, shaking from the agony that he wasn’t willing to let overflow this time around.

Deacon stood up, taking his glasses off just long enough to dry his eyes before replacing them again. He held a hand out to MacCready. “What do you say you and I go give John a visit, pass around a pint and an inhaler?”

Mac nodded and took Deacon’s hand, standing up. Of to drown himself in substance abuse for a bit, before the inevitable conversation with the one who would undoubtably suffer the hardest: Duncan.


End file.
